


Glimpses

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Kiss, Hands, Implied Molly Hooper/Tom - Freeform, Injured Sherlock, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Molly Feels, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, Molly Makes A Choice, Nervous Sherlock, POV Alternating, POV Molly Hooper, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock Feels Guilty, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Mess, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: These are but a few glimpses into the relationship between Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper when things began to change...





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySolitaire83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySolitaire83/gifts), [SHolmes20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHolmes20/gifts).



> I recently put out requests for drabbles on my Tumblr, and these responses to requests from **LadySolitaire83** , **SHolmes20** and anonymous users formed a story of sorts so I collected them up with links to the prompts answered and voila! A collection of drabbles for you.

**Enveloping**  
_[Smol/Tol is obsessed with Smol/Tol’s hands because of the size difference](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165423305953/tol-smol-prompts) _

Her hands were beautiful.

He’d always admired the work they had done, even when he had treated their owner with scorn. Molly was surely the most talented pathologist Barts had seen in an age, and he had preferred her from the moment he watched her use her hands to make an incision in a body covered with acid burns. She had been methodical and consistent and the incision had been perfect. He had been impressed despite himself, and moreso when she told him _exactly_ what he needed from the area he was checking without being prompted.

He just hadn’t realized how _tiny_ they were until their professional relationship had turned personal, and he’d grasped her hand while she was sleeping next to him now, before he had to go away for who knew how long, or when he’d come back.

If he’d come back.

He had asked simply that his last night before leaving to take care of the criminal web not be alone, and they had stayed up talking about inconsequential things until she began to nod off to sleep, and soon she had her arm over his waist and her chest pressed into his back. He had picked up her hand to comfort her as she was comforting him, and then it struck him that these tiny hands worked miracles. They helped him and the Yard save lives. They brought bad people to justice and gave good people answers.

And as he stayed awake long after she had fallen asleep, he memorized every aspect of those hands. The small scars he could see in the moonlight, the curve or her square cut nails, the warmth of her skin, the _smallness_ compared to his own hands. And he knew that memory would be ingrained in his mind as long as he needed it, and that was the only thing that gave him comfort before he had to let go and leave. ”

**Complications**  
_[“You're bleeding; why are you bleeding?” / “Who did this to you?”](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165419237408/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) _

“You're bleeding; why are you bleeding?” she asked, her eyes wide as she took in the sight at her door. “Who did this to you?”

“John,” he said, tilting his head back again.

“No, don't do that,” she said, reaching up and gently grasping his head, tilting it back down. “I could have told you he wouldn't take it well. I _did_ , in fact.”

“Lestrade took it better,” he said with a huff as she moved his head from side to side, surveying the injuries. “Mrs. Hudson...not as well, but better than John.”

Molly shook her head and gently caressed his face before stopping herself and pulling her hand away. No. She had to be careful. She couldn't...they were just friends now. Her heart belonged to someone else. But seeing him here on her doorstep, bruised and bleeding, knowing it was John who did this, she just wanted to hold him close, tell him it would all be okay, give him time, give all of them time.

Damn it all, he still had her heart, or at least a part of it. This was not good.

“Guest bedroom?”

Sherlock's words pulled her out of her thoughts. “No...you can have the master tonight. Let's get you cleaned up first, alright?” He nodded and she moved out of the way so he could come in. This was going to end up a mess, she knew it...

**Better Than Dreams**  
_[“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165419237408/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) _

Things were better. Things were, quite possibly, the best they’d been in as long as she could remember. But there was one niggling thing that had bothered her. Not much, because this new budding relationship was with Sherlock and she knew Sherlock better than almost anyone else, but she wondered why they hadn’t kissed.

Not that there wasn’t _affection_ or kisses that would be considered chaste or platonic. She loved all of it, every scrap of attention she could get from him in a physical sense, but a passionate, soul-stirring kiss on the lips...it had run through her daydreams and evening dreams so often that she wondered, now that he had her explicit permission to kiss her, that he hadn’t.

With Sherlock she knew the only way to get the answer to her question was to ask him, point blank. He might buffer internally for a moment or two, but she would get her answer.

And when she had asked him “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” while they were snuggled on the couch with his arm around her shoulder and her head resting near the crook of his neck, he buffered just a little bit before answering “I didn’t want to disappoint you.” The look on his face when she turned to look at him, so sad and so worried, convinced her that maybe, just _maybe_ , she should kiss him instead.

And when she did...it fully lived up to her daydreams and nighttime dreams.

And then some.

**Mine**  
_[“I can't stay away from you.”](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165419237408/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) _

“I can't stay away from you.”

He was at her door more and more now, after his second chance at freedom. No one knew about them, it was all so secret for so many reasons, and exactly _what_ they were, she didn't know, but she welcomed him into her home, into her arms, into her bed every time he showed up. The kisses scorched every inch of her skin and his touch was so gentle. It was so different than she had expected, but so welcome, too.

And afterward they would lie in bed, catching their breath with her bundled up against him, him needing her to be close. She would listen as his heartbeat and breathing slowed, her head on his chest and it would soothe her. She wanted more, she wanted this...it was all so confusing. She had him and she didn't, and she wanted him all to herself, wanted to shout on the rooftops he was hers.

Not that he loved her...no, she didn't know that. For now, she just knew he was hers.

And she hoped that was enough.

**Almost All The Words**  
_[“I’ve been waiting all my life for you.”](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165419237408/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) _

He had tried, over the years, to verbalize his feelings more. To everyone, really; John deserved to hear both the good and the bad if they were _truly_ going to mend hurts from the last few years, and Rosie deserved to not have an emotionally stunted godfather. He worked hard to try and mend his familial relationships as well, but especially with Mycroft and with Eurus; those relationships he deemed important enough to salvage and work on despite the horrors that had happened at Sherrinford all that time ago.

But Molly...that was where he stumbled. Constantly. And though she was patient and there for him, he could never _really_ get out what he wanted to say, at least in a way that made him happy.

But tonight, perhaps, he could, as he had an important question to ask her.

So now was the time, the place, and he was on bended knee with a ring in a box and hope in his heart. “I’ve been waiting all my life for you,” he said, looking up at her and the surprise on her face. “I've loved you with all my heart for so long, and I will continue to for as long as you'll have me. Will you--”

“Yes!” she said, cutting him off by launching herself into his arms to kiss him soundly. He had gotten _most_ of it out, it seemed, but that was enough for her.


End file.
